por que todos odiamos los marcos en las paredes
by pokemongraymaster
Summary: (primer proyecto con 7C)por que todos sabemos que es facil colgar un marco como un favor a una amiga que tanto queremos...o no?


Eh aqui con un fic con los integrantes del 7C espero que los reconozcais son muy buena gente y sus personajes les encantaran

link del blog: .fr/search?updated-min=2014-01-01T00:00:00-08:00&updated-max=2015-01-01T00:00:00-08:00&max-results=1

por que todos odian los pies

erauna tranquila tarde en star litgth city y nuestros animales antropomorficos favoritos entraron a una casa

sound:aqui llegamos,que bueno que me dieron el turno libre-el erizo verde entro a la casa para abrazar a una gata negra y blanca

frost:asi que...para que nos llamaste-dijo entre un boztezo

moon:bueno..que-queria que pudieran colgarme un cuadro de mi madre y yo-decia algo timida

sound:seguro!,lo haremos los 17-todos lo miraron con cara de no

moon:si-si esta bien para ti,pa-para mi esta bien,cocinare unos pies para cada uno-todos cambiaron su mirada en una sonrisa execto exe

exe:que es un pie exactamente?-decia confundido

sound:si no quieres te invito una ronda de chilli dogs-dijo susurrando a exe haciendo que sonriese

moon le paso un clavo un martillo y un marco con una cuerda

moon:esta bien voy a la cocina a preparar los pies-todos comenzaron a trabajar

cloud:que bueno que se de estas cosas-dijo el joven erizo usando el martillo para clavar el clavo junto con el marco

cloud:solo unos toques mas y list..-no pudo completar la frase ya que al segundo martillazo el martillo se rompio

sound:! (no hay pie!)-este empezo a buscar reemplazo-oye que tal si usamos nuestras esmeraldas?

Todos menos sound:NO!

sound:ok-agarro un martillo de quimic-eso ser..-no pudo terminar la frase por que el martilo fue volando directo a frost quien esquivo afortunadamente execto dash que fue noqueado al instante

dash:...-todos miraban al armadillo atudirdos-zzzzzzzz-el erizo empezo a roncar

noah:bah este se durmio-noah acto seguido le dio una patada al clavo haciendo que se paralizara

stefi:noah?,estas bien-noah cayo acto seguido con la pierna levantada

noah:llevenme a un hospital-decia con cierta dificultad

sound:nadie va a ningun lado-frost empezo a apuntar con su lanza ventisca en modo lanza hielo para hacer que el clavo entrara

sound:fuego!-el gran cubo de hielo aplasta a frost y blue

blue:auch-el bloque empezo a derretirse pero ambos quedaron aplastados

mochi:podemos atraer un planta-sound trajo una gran maceta y mochi convirtio sus hojas en un puño-hya!-el puño exploto haciendo que todos se cubrieran de hiebra y que mochi se rompiera la mano

sound:debiste recordar que te sincronizas con las plantas cuando las usas-nia concentro algo de energia para atacar el clavo

nia:hya!-el golpe muy fuerte genera una frecuencia de sonido que deja insconciente a la eriza

chess:basta de chachara,hagamos esto!-de un rayo se auto-electrocuta quedando insconciente

sound:muy inteligente *teslo-mana*-dijo sarcasticamente

katy:paso-se va de la casa

nerea preparaba sus pies y un martillo para clavar el marco

nerea:ahhhh!-nerea es mandada lejos por la fuerza de impacto

sound:sigue intacto!

harriet y astro:pasamos-se van de la casa

solo quedaban quimic,cloud,claudia y exe

sound:bueno a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas-dijo tomando la espada del clima de cloud

cloud:dame eso-es golpeado con la parte delgada de la espada cayendo insconciente

quimic:voy a pedir ayuda,esto se tornara feo-dijo el niño yendose a la cocina

sound:dame eso!-toma el pikko power hammer de las manos de claudia y lo aplasta sin piedad contra el clavo-listo!?-descubrio que el clavo estaba ileso y que el martillo se volvio escombro

sound:muy bien,craneo de androide significa martillo invencible-dijo mirando a exe

exe:que?-recibio un puñetazo y sound lo agarro de los pies-hey sueltame!-sound empezo a aplastar su cabeza en contra del clavo hasta que quedo insconciente

sound:me equivoque-quimic llego junto con moon aura

moon:oh!-dijo alarmada-creo que les di el martillo viejo-se va y vuelve con un martillo,clavando el clavo junto al marco-listo

sound se desmaya

al dia siguiente

moon aura,quimic y claudia visitaron a una momias de yeso de lo que fueron los seven chaos

blue y frost:mpmhmmhmhmphm-trataban de decir algo

exe:mhmpmphmhpmhpmh!

sound:mmhpphmphmhpmhpmh!-decia este

moon:lamento que cuando saliste de casa te atropellara el auto de mi madre,fue sin queres-le dio un beso en la mejilla a sound haciendo que este se sonroje

**y bien como les parecio!,es mi primer trabajo con el seven chaos asi que puede que tenga ciertos problemas en fin que les parecio**

**review?**

**:esto significa un termino

teslo-mana:termino hecho a los abusadores de fenomenos electricos

adiossssssssss


End file.
